An Interview With The GA Gang
by Otaku Shoujoxx
Summary: Have any questions about the GA Gang? We have your answers! Ask any questions about them via review and we'll reply! R&R please!
1. How It Works

**An Interview With The GA Gang**

Ching: Yo everyone! Got some questions about them?? We have managed to capture the GA Gang , again their will of course! Also, my friend, En May and I will be the hostess !

And when we mean GA GANG, we include, Natsume, Mikan, Hotaru, Ruka, Usagi, Misaki, Tsubasa, Persona, Jinno-sensei, Misaki-sensei, the elementary school principal, Narumi-sensei, Sumire, Aoi, Kaname, Koko, Anna, Kitsuneme, Noda, Mr. Bear, Nobara, Piyo, Nonoko, Yuu, Yoichi, Subaru, Shuichi, Reo and others if I missed them!

Mikan: HOW COULD YOU FORGET?!!?!

Ching: In case you haven't noticed, I have short-term memory! BAKA!

Mikan: You're the idiot!

Ching: AM NOT!

Mikan: YES !

Ching: NO!

Mikan: YES!

*goes on and on…*

En May: GET BACK HERE NATSUME!!!

*fires baka gun*

Natsume: *rubs head* Damn it all…

En May: Thanks Hotaru!

Hotaru: I'll be charging you for that…

Ching: Now, just another short explanation, if you do have some questions, PM me or ask me via review! Please understand that, WITHOUT OUR DEAR READERS, THIS STORY WOULDN'T BE HERE!!!

En May: *blows nose*

Ching: Okay, We'll have a few chapters up with our own questions and answers, then we'll continue with yours!


	2. Chapter 1

**An Interview With The GA Gang **

**Chapter 1**

Ching: We welcome you to chapter 1 of An Interview With The GA Gang =D

Disclaimer: Ching and En May do not own Gakuen Alice plot line/Manga/Anime etc. But we do own the answers given! Right?

En May: Not really… but oh wells!

En May: We're sorry we forgot to mention that you can ask up to 5 questions per review ^.^ And when we get 5-8 questions, only will we update the next chapter. Please do keep in mind that we are students, we have our own lives , homework and stress. We should be updating twice a month… but… you never know …

Ching: And lets continue !

En May: Mikan, what would you do if Natsume spanked you??

Natsume: I'm very sure I'll enjoy doing it…

Mikan: HENTAI!!!

Natsume: I wasn't even thinking that far… wow Mikan, sometimes it seems your actually very perverted.

Mikan: AM NOT~!!!

Ching: Really??

Mikan: NOT YOU TOO!!! *breaks down*

Tsubasa: There there Mikan… They were just joking…

En May: Getting off track here people…

Hotaru: *clears throat* She'd probably go into her dark side and pound him to death… And when she finally snaps out of it and sees Natsume's pounded, bruised, hit, swelled and pained face, she'd say… WHO IN THE WORLD WOULD DO SUCH A HORRIBLE THING?!

Natsume: I guess I'll never try to spank her… *cancels Spanking off to-do list*

Mikan: OI!!!

Everyone except Mikan and Natsume: I agree with Hotaru…

Ching: Next question! Jinno-sensei, what do you think of the nickname "Jin Jin" Mikan gave you??

Jin Jin: DO NOT EVER CALL ME THAT!!! *shoots electric rays at Ching*

Ching: *cough cough*

En May: *eyes wide* XIU CHING!!!

Jin Jin: Punishment…

En May: Cold hearted!

Jin Jin: CAT LOVER!

En May: *gasps* You used cat as an insult!!! *claws at Jin Jin*

Ching: *comes to life* HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAH

Everyone: *laughs*

Ching: Jin Jin's face is HILARIOUS!

Jin Jin: *growls*

Hotaru: *snap* *snap* This is going to make me rich!!!

Ruka: There are money signs in her eyes again… *sighs*

Ching: Anyways, the conclusion is, we can tell Jin Jin ----

Jin Jin : Don't call me that!!!

En May: Basically not pleased…

Mikan: Aww… I'm sorry Jin Jin…

Jin Jin: *glare*

Mikan: EEK! *hides behind Natsume*

Ching: I see that you like Natsume protecting you, eh??

Mikan: 0/////0 Its not that!!!

Ching: Then what is it??

Mikan: Shouldn't we be proceeding to the next question??

En May: Yes of course! Natsume, have you ever tried to lock Mikan in your room??? How many times may I ask??

Mikan: Oh that… MORE THAN MMFHTMMMMGTHFSf

Natsume: Never…

Hotaru: *fires truth ray*

Natsume: I lied … 48 times

Everyone: *shocked*

Ching: You honestly didn't know?!

En May: I mean, its soo obvious!

Mikan: THAT PERVERT IS SO… MMHFFHHHHFMFMFMTMFMFGMTFG

Natsume: You talk too much Polka…

Mikan: MMFHHMFHFMFFFHFFHFMFHHHH!!!!

Ching: Proceeding to question 4! Persona, why do you dress like an emo??

Mikan: Does that make me a hippy?

Hotaru: Do you even realise what a hippy is?

Mikan: Yeah! Those weird people with weird quotes like " Peace out!" or " Flower Power!"

Natsume: *raises an eyebrow*

Ching: You do realise you just called yourself weird right??

Mikan: Okay… I don't know what it means…

Everyone: *slaps forehead*

Persona: *glare*

En May: I see that we won't be getting any answers unless…

Hotaru: *fires truth ray*

En May: Great job!

Hotaru: That costs you 2000 yen

En May: NOO!!! I DON'T HAVE MONEY!!! I'M BROKE!!!

Persona: I dress in black because once the washing machine was jammed, and I lost all my pink frilly clothings… So I only had black to stick with…

Everyone: *bursts out laughing*

Ching and Mikan: SERIOUSLY?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAAHAH!!!!

En May: I like the pink stuff. I'm sure it'll look good on you! *runs for her life… and MONEY*

Hotaru: Come back here with my money! *fires baka gun*

Ching: Lets ignore them…

Persona, I'm so happy! Pink is my favorite colour!

Ching: I prefer your style now… More manly…

Persona: I USED TO BE A GIRL?!

Natsume: Who knew Persona could be as dumb as polka here …

Ruka: Oh no… Hotaru's gonna…

Hotaru: *clamps hand over Ruka's mouth* Oh how I love multi-tasking! *fires baka gun*

En May: OOW!!!

Ching: HAHAHAAH!!! EN MAY HAS A MOUNTAIN ON HER HEAD!!!

Ruka: MMMDFHFHFHFHFHFMMMMFGFFDFGDGDFGDFGFHFGD

Hotaru: Stop struggling! I'M GONNA BE FILTHY RICH!!! BWAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!

~End of Chapter 1~

Ching: And so, if you have any questions to ask the GA gang, please do via review! Or, if you don't please review/PM me your feedback! THANK YOU!!!


	3. Chapter 2

An Interview With The GA Gang

Chapter 2

Ching: We welcome you to Chapter 2 ! I'm so happy because I already got 4 reviews! *cheers*

En May: Please be patient when waiting for the next chapter! ^.^ And Lets START!!!

Ching: I wonder why the government hasn't been searching for the alices yet…

En May: Oh that's because I gave them a call saying they were relaxing in Hawaii!

Everyone: WHAAAAAAAT?!

En May: Mhm! Your very welcome!

Natsume: Baka, I'm gonna burn all your black hair in to black ASHES!

En May *squeals*

Ching: Why Hawaii?! It could have been Japan, America, England, OR JAPAN!!! I MISS YOU!!!!!

Ruka: Uh Ching, in case you haven't noticed, WE CAME FROM JAPAN!

Ching: IGNOER THE DETAILS will ya?! *shoots death glare* I KNOW WUSHU!

Ruka:O-Okay… *runs for his dear life*

Hotaru: En May, you have made me miss my classes, borrowed my truth ray, and baka gun. That will cost you a totally 380,000,000 yen !

En May: Hahahahahahahahahaha!!!

Ching: What so funny?

Hotaru: Your friend is mentally wrong?

Ching: No idea…

En May: Hmm? You were being serious? *cries and sucks on thumb*

Natsume: What a bunch of idiots!

Yoichi: Ugly monkey

En May: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!

Mikan: *cheers I'm not the only Monkey! *

Ching: And your proud of it?!

Narumi: Hey Jin Jin, why are we here?

Jinno: To ensure the safety of our star students , wait! What did you call me?

Narumi: *acts innocently* Jin-jin?? *whistles and walks away*

Ching: Lets go on with the questions!

En May: Question No. 5! Ruka, choose between Usagi and Hotaru in a bunny costume…

Ruka: *blushes and drooling*

Ching: RUKAAAAAA…. RUKA-PYOOOOOONN *waves hand in front of his face*

Ruka: Continues staring at Hotaru while imagining her in a bunny costume…

Ching: I better get started on that bunny costume!

En May: But he hasn't even chosen yet…

Ching: I can already tell!

Ching: Whatever…

Ruka: I-I-I-I-I- I-I-I-I-I- I-I-I-I-I- I-I-I-I-I- I-I-I-I-I- I-I-I-I-I- I-I-I-I-I- I-I-I-I-I-……

Everyone: Stares and listens intently…

Hotaru: GET ON WITH IT!

Ruka: *snaps out of secondary trance* I-I-I-I-I- I CHOOSE HOTARU!!! *runs off for his dear life*

Everyone: *gasps*

En May: You can now start on the bunny costume Xiu Ching!

Ching: ROGER MAAM!

Hotaru: Great, now what?

En May: I'll continue on behalf of………..

Everyone: *snores*

En May: OII!!!!!

Yoichi: Ugly monkey

En May: *screams* GAH! Nevermind! I'm a cute monkey! *winks*

Yoichi: UGLY MONKEY

En May: *tunes out Yoichi* Proceeding to question 6! Narumi, what is with your obsession with uh… your… uh… FASCINATING costumes?

Narumi: Oh you don't have to!

Ching: AHA! The tailors are getting Hotaru's costume made, should be done in 3 chapters or so… And by the way Narumi, SHE WASN'T COMPLIMENTING YOU!

Narumi: *cough* About that… well, I just LOVE and have always dreamt of being different people!

En May: I really should have known…

Ching: fellow readers, sorry for that uninteresting question…

Narumi: ARE YOU SAYING I'M BORING?! *bursts out in tears*

Ching: There… there Narumi-sensei… It's all right…

Mikan: Narumi-sensei?? I THINK YOU'RE THE GREATEST TEACHER!

Narumi: *eyes sparkle* REALLY?!!?

Mikan: *nods head vigorously*

En May: Can we continue now?!

Hotaru: The faster we end, the faster I'll get rich! *cackles evil laughter*

Everyone: *sweat drop*

Natsume: This is a waste of my time… *walks away*

Mikan: Natsume! We're all in this together!

*starts singing*

We're all in this together  
Once we know  
That we are  
We're all stars  
And we see that  
We're all in this together  
And it shows  
When we stand  
Hand in hand  
Make our dreams come true

Together, together, together everyone  
Together, together, come on lets have some fun  
Together, were there for each other every time  
Together together come on lets do this right

Ching:*hits Mikan* SHUT-UP! I HATE HSM!!!

Mikan: But the songs are really nice…

Ching: Well… would you like to be my partner in Wushu? We have this little exercise where we need two people. One who will demonstrate on the other…

Mikan: SURE!

Hotaru: That idiot!

Mikan: Why?? I'm only helping her…

Ching: Yes Mikan… you're helping me train… We shall start later …

En May: Natsume, I don't think you want to leave without taking these * takes out pictures of Natsume when he was a kid*

Mikan: Ohh… who's that? She's so pretty!

Ching: That's Natsume when he was young! He dressed up as a girl!!! HAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Everyone: *laughes uncontrollably*

Natsume: * vein pops out* WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?! *burns pictures*

Ching: Oh don't worry En May, I have more where that came from!

Natsume: I suggest you don't act smart girly…

Ching: Don't try that with me! I know BALLET! *grand battment*

Natsume: O-ow…. *falls*

En May: ouch! That has gotta hurt!

Mikan and Ruka: *gasps* NATSUME!

Everyone: *laughs*

Mikan: That's not very nice!

Ching: And I care… why??

Sumire: *pops out* HOW COULD YOU?! Natsume-sama!!!

Ching: Hey Permy!

Sumire: Don't call me that!

Ching: fine, Catdog!

En May: Hahaha I used to love that show!

Sumire: Anyway, on behalf of the Natsume Fan Club, I, president of the prestigious…

Ching: Hey, En May, you got any fives?

En May: Go fish. Natsume, you got any eights?

Natsume: Damn…

Sumire: Hey NATSUME –SAMA! Your awake!!!

Natsume: I was never knocked out!

En May: Yep… and Permy, may I ask why you're here? I don't remember taking you along…

*flashback*

Ching: En May! We forgot PERMY!!!

En May: Gah nevermind… Noone will ask questions about her anyway…

Ching: True true…

*end of flashback*

Sumire: I've been tracking Natsume-sama of course!

Ching: That's perfect! Question 7, Permy, why do you have such a funny alice?

En May: More like WEIRD

Sumire: It ain't weird nya~

Ching: See?!

Narumi: Like I've said, its part of her personality…

Sumire: I am WOOF! Not weird NYAA~!

Ching: *waves bone in front of Permy* Ya want it? You know you want it!

Sumire: *twitch* *twitch* GRRRRRRR….. WOOOOOOOOOOOOOF!!!!!!!!!!!!! * chases after bone*

Ching: What did I tell ya!

Mikan: But it was quite useful when we were tracking Natsume last time…

Natsume: And you were idiots! I still haven't punished you yet, Mikan…

Mikan: *runs for her dear sanity*

Natsume:*smirks*

En May: Next question! Hotaru, what interests you so in blackmailing Ruka so often?

Ruka: Yeah! I have a sense of privacy too you know! 0////0

Hotaru: *eating some weird invented food she created* Firstly… *gulp* Its fun *gulp* And second, *gulp* I get money *gulp*

Ching: I knew money was coming out one way or another!

En May: Uh… Hotaru, another question…

Hotaru: Can't you see I'm eating?!

Ching: Why are most of your inventions based on animals? Hast it anything to do with a certain someone?

Everyone: *turns head to face Ruka*

Ruka:M-Me?! WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!

Hotaru: Of course not! Don't be idiots! I find them unusually fascinating!

Ching: Mhm… sure you do…

En May: Oh wells… She's in denial Ching, D to the E to the N to the I to the A to the L DENIAL !

Ching: Gosh. Your long winded!

En May: I'm in modern Grandma mood!

Everyone: sweat drop…

Ching: Okay, that's the end of chapter 2 ! Chapter 3 will be questions by readers and shall be updated by latest next Monday!

En May: BUAIS!


	4. Chapter 3

**An Interview With The GA Gang **

**Chapter 3**

Mikan: Do I have a question today?

Ching: uh…..

Mikan: Well?! Do I?!

Ching: Wait…..

Mikan: *loses hope* Am I that STUPID?! NOONE WANTS TO ASK ANYTHING ABOUT MEEE!!! *breaks down*

Ching: Nonononononononno Mikan! I was counting how many you had! A total of 4!

Natsume: And 4 has a bad meaning to it, polka.

Mikan: Whaaaat?! NOW I'M CURSED TOO?!?!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ching: Natsume , you idiot! How could you frighten your girl friend!

Mikan/Natsume: HE/SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND/BOYFRIEND!!!

Mikan: He's a jerk!

Natsume: She's an idiot!

Mikan: He's a meanie!

Natsume: She's a dork!

Mikan: He's a He's a …..

Natsume: Whaat? Cat got your tongue? I can continue though. She's ugly, a cry baby, annoying, irritating, weird *goes on and on blabbering*

Ching: ENOUGH!!! We have a lot of questions today! *clears throat*

Natsume: What happened to your other dorky friend, En May?

Ching: Oh, she's studying for her entrance exam. GOOOOOOOOOOD LUCK EN MAY!!!!!!!!!!

Hotaru: *fires Baka gun* Shut Up. Your so noisy, I can't calculate right.

Ching: TRJHNDSEW BJIKU. JIUDSXZ INJHM NMY MOLUYTHG!!!!!!!! HYOTARUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (A/N: By the way, I was actually trying to say THE BULLET IS IN MY MOUTH!... =.=")

Hotaru: PIPE DOWN!

Ching: Okaffs… *pulls out bullet* First question is from our first reviewer, **Miyaxbaybeexx****!**

Mikan-chan, are you sure your dense and it isnt just an act?

Mikan: Whats dense?

Ching: Does that prove your point?

Hotaru: Let me answer on her behalf, yes this girl is as dense as one can be. It can't be an act because she's too dense to put up an act to begin with!

Everyone but Mikan: True true…

Ching: Next!

Ooh… It's for Natsume!!!

Natsume, do you like Mikan?

Natsume: That monkey?! Don't even compare her to me!

Koko: No… Don't lie. I will now tell everyone the truth! *repeats* You mean that ANGEL?! She is the sun that warms my whole life!

Sumire: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Natsume-sama!!!!!!!!!

Natsume: Koko, would you like to experience fire?

Koko: I just bought these Water , water no pants on fire pants from Central Town!

Ching: We should all go buy that!!!!!!

Next! For Mikan!

Why polkadot underwear??

Mikan: *blushes*

Natsume: Tsk tsk tsk…

Narumi-sensei: Of course because its cute! Ne, Mikan-chan??

Mikan: *suddenly brightens up* Yes!!! Dots here, Dots there…

Ching: *slaps forehead* This is getting boring…

Natsume: Tell me about it.

Ruka: Imai, I'm telling you, you had better give me that picture!!

Imai: Continues riding her invention around…

Ching: Great, just great. Jin, do me a favor will ya?

Jinno: *glares* I thought I made myself cle-

Ching: Enoughblabbering!Nowhelpmegetthosetwodownheretocontinue!

Jinno:*glares again* RUKA, HOTARU! GET DOWN HERE OR ELSE-

Hotaru: *aims baka gun* *fires!*

Ching: Phew! Jinno has been officially knocked out!

Following question!

Persona, wear do you buy your makeup and why not pink lipstick if its your favorite color?

Persona: Why, the boutique of course!

Ching: Oohh… which one??

Mikan: I think I saw Persona in the central town make-up store once… With Natsume…

Koko: *reads Natsume's mind* I wanted to buy something for Mikan so tagged along.

Mikan: Really?!

Natsume: Yes, because an ugly girl like you as my partner would be so embaressing!

Mikan: WHY YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!! JERK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Natsume: So, hopefully, I'll be able to find something to suit a monkey.

Sumire: Hahahahahahaha… As the president of the Natsume and Ruka fan club, I SUMIRE SHOUDA, am laughing at the disgrace of our Natsume-sama!

Ching: Aww… don't put the poor monkey down. Oops!

Mikan: BOO HOO HOO…

Tsubasa: Mikan-chan…

Mikan: SENPAI!!! *cries harder*

Tsubasa: there there…

Ching: And next!!

Natsume, what kind of hair product do you use? It's always so soft and shiny.

Ching: Woow… Natsume is quite famous now isn't he?

Sumire: Why of course! He is THE NATSUME HYUUGA!

Ching:*backs away* How could I forget…

Natsume:…

Koko: *reads mind* I'm not bothered answering such a stupid question…

Sumire: Then I! The president of the-

Ching: Yes yes! We know! Sheesh! Get on with it!

Sumire: Natsume-sama only uses the hair gel shipped to Central Town, the one called, Soft and Shiny, for all cool guys who has flopped hair! Flop no more!

Ching: Natsume has floppy hair? HAHAHAHAAHAHAAHAHAAHA

Mikan: Natsume !!! HAHAHAHAHAAHAH

Tsubasa: *whispers to Ching* She has mood swings.

Ching: I've noticed. Continue!

Mikan , have you ever worn a strip outfit and been to a strip club?

Mikan: Whats a strip outfit and a strip club?

Hotaru: *whispers* The one you and Natsume had a deal… and he made you… remember… you had to… and you… didn't…

Mikan: *screams* HOW DID PEOPLE FIND OUT?!

Hotaru: Mikan, you just gave it away, idiot.

Mikan: Noooo… I'm too young!!!

Natsume: *snickers*

Ching: I can't believe it Mikan! We're the same age and I've NEVER TRIED THAT!

Mikan: Can… Can we go to the next question please?

Ching: Okay… Hotaru, do you own a black market? If you don't why not start now?

Hotaru: Thank you for that suggestion dear reader but my fans from all over have given me countless routes of them and I find them rather BORING. Of course, the alice markets are much better as interest rates go up, up, up! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

Ruka: -sighs- There she goes again…

Ching: Anyways, that's the end for today's interview! My explanation for this really late chapter. I don't quite understand some of the questions (Sorry if I'm dumb!) and I have exams!!! –panicks- They end next week ^.^ So please, FORGIVE MEEEEE!!!!! –runs away-

Mikan: Does this mean we can run away?

Others: *mumble* *mumble* *mumble*

And The Other Others: *grumble* *grumble* *grumble*

Ching: Fear not! Mikan! FOR I HAVE SET UP SOME WONDERFUL ITEMS FOR ME TO KEEP TRACK OF ALL OF YOU! HEHEHEEHEHEHEHEH HAHAHAHAHAHAH HAWHAWAWHAWHHAWHAHWAHHAW!!


End file.
